


О прорицаньях пьяных и о снах

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 2 левел, миди [3]
Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Henry IV - Shakespeare, Richard III - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate History, Alternative Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоронованный король Эдуард V и его брат Ричард, двенадцати и девяти лет, помещены в лондонский Тауэр. Последний раз их видят летом 1483 года, после чего мальчики словно растворяются в воздухе. Ходят слухи, что они убиты. Некоторые считают убийцей их дядю Ричарда, герцога Глостерского. Другие — предателя Бекингема. Третьи — узурпатора Генриха Тюдора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О прорицаньях пьяных и о снах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prophecies, Libels and Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303948) by [Dustseeing (dustseeing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustseeing/pseuds/Dustseeing). 



> в тексте использованы переводы Е. Бируковой (Шекспир "Генрих VI"), Анны Радловой (Шекспир "Ричард III"), Lados (Titulus Regius) и частично сохранена альтернативная авторская пунктуация.

  
Терпенье! Колдуны свой знают час. —    
Ночь темная, безмолвная глушь ночи,   
Тот час ночной, когда сгорела Троя,    
Когда кричит сова и воет пес,   
И призраки выходят из могил,    
Тот самый час для наших дел подходит.   
Садитесь смело; тот, кто к нам придет,    
В кругу волшебном будет заключен. 

_В. Шекспир, Генрих VI_

**3 ноября 1470**

  **Вестминстерское аббатство**

Паук. Здесь, в святом месте. Сначала он заплетает царя Давида, затем скрывает Святое семейство на пути в Египет, потом даёт мятежнику из Брюи возможность избежать карающей длани…  _Слишком поздно, ткач паутины_ , думает Элизабет, ты не сможешь скрыть нас. _Уходи. Уходи к моему мужу, за моря, и там тки свою паутину. Защити его._ Ткач паутины не сможет помочь ей. Её враги уже знают, где она. И Уорик, и Кларенс. И та, кого она страшится больше всего. Маргарет. Маргарет-волчица, дьяволова кровь, Маргарет, которой Элизабет когда-то служила.

Каждый день они присылают в храм посланцев, требуя отдать детей. Заверяют, что её дочерям нечего бояться. Что монарх милостив и любит своих подданных. Каждый их вздох источает ложь. Как будто Элизабет не знает, что стоит за этими словами! Они предлагают ей самой предать себя в руки врага!

Как-то муж рассказал ей о своём брате. Каким верным, благородным и бесстрашным Эдмунд был. А всё оттого, что умер слишком рано и не успел никого разочаровать. Элизабет одёргивает себя. Нельзя так думать о том, кто принял смерть от руки врага. От руки Маргарет. Также как и его отец. Их отрубленные головы в бумажных коронах были выставлены на стенах Йорка на потеху толпе. Маргарет любит смеяться над кем-то. Вот и сейчас она словно смеётся над Элизабет: даже здешняя церковь названа проклятым именем. Колокола церкви Святой Маргариты отмечают каждый визит её врагов.

Элизабет знает, что вовсе не её дочерей хотят они. От дочерей им нет никакого проку. Они хотят мальчика, мальчика, что она родила вчера, и который лежит в её объятьях. Наследника её Эдварда. Тоже Эдварда, её собственного Эдварда, который теперь всегда будет с нею.

Эдвард в её объятьях плачет. Она качает его, кормит, поглаживает по спинке, ждёт, пока он не срыгнёт. Эдвард начинает плакать опять. Всё то время, что в её чреве рос ребёнок, Элизабет находилась в поступательном движении, время словно обтекало её. Сейчас же её жизнь будто пошла по кругу, каждый виток которого отмечает звон колоколов Вестминстера и детский плач.

 

За стеной, в другой комнате, живёт какой-то валлиец. Элизабет не видит его, но слышит — вот и сейчас он тихо поёт, Элизабет не может разобрать слов, но чувствует, что это колыбельная. _Баю_ _-_ _баюшки_ _-_ _баю_ , додумывает она, превращая добрый валлийский в бессмысленный набор английских слов. Интересно, что привело этого валлийца сюда, в святое место? От кого бежит он? Вероятно, им обоим так и суждено состариться здесь, в промозглой тьме, принимая помощь чужих людей, до тех пор пока… что? Пока не вернётся её другой Эдвард? Пока французская королева не возьмёт штурмом это убежище и не убьёт ребёнка, лежащего на руках Элизабет? Вероятности мелькают, сменяя друг друга. Надежда вспыхивает и гаснет, дразнит, поднимая баннеры её мужа и тут же втаптывая их в грязь.

Вокруг Элизабет — остатки её двора. Дочери, дремлющие несмотря на детский плач. Мать, не сводящая глаз с входной двери. Её лихорадочный взгляд напоминает Элизабет, что ничего хорошего оттуда ждать не приходится. Старая матушка Кобб, принимавшая вчера Эдварда. Она стара, как окружающие их каменные стены. Стук в дверь — и матушка Кобб идёт открывать.

_Иду-иду!_

Шарканье ног, ещё стук.

Элизабет напрягает слух, пытаясь уловить бряцанье стали, но нет, пока нет. Может быть, это Гулд, мясник, кому полоумный король разрешил снабжать мясом живущих в святом месте? Элизабет жаждет свежего мяса. Может быть, она позовёт валлийца и за кусок мяса тот споёт свою колыбельную её сыну?

Но мятущиеся мысли Элизабет прерывает возвращение матушки Кобб.

 _Мистресс Скроуп_ , объявляет она. 

Волоокая леди Скроуп семенит к ней, и Элизабет защитным жестом прижимает Эдварда к груди. Но леди Скроуп ничего не замечает и трещит без умолку, безусловно, её прислали шпионить. Что прятать Элизабет? Синие глаза да тёмные волосы, да нос кнопкой? Но матушка Кобб кладёт в угол чужие вещи. Элизабет мысленно стонет.

 _Я останусь здесь, с вами_ , щебечет леди Скроуп с улыбкой. — _Знаю, вам нужна помощь с вашим драгоценным мальчиком, ути какой чудный ребёнок! Как вы его назвали? И когда же будут крестины? О, если бы здесь был его отец!.._

  
— _Если бы здесь был его отец, он был бы так же беспомощен, как этот младенец!_ — с раздражением восклицает Элизабет. Леди Скроуп в испуге отшатывается, но потом лезет в свой тюк и достаёт янтарное ожерелье, _ребёнку_ _,_ _о_ _ни так любят играть_ _,_ _а_ _ты приляг, отдохни, не нужно бояться, за свою жизнь я подняла столько детей…_

  
Элизабет молча достаёт чётки и начинает молиться. Но не Господу, нет. Она слишком долго испытывала Его терпение. Если кто и может их спасти, то это её мать, Жакетта. Жакетта, что умеет читать мысли и превратит проклятие в благословение. Если Элизабет и будет кого-то просить, она попросит её.  
   
Если Элизабет попросит Жакетту, свою мать, та нашлёт проклятье на леди Скроуп. Леди Скроуп поджарит зелёный огонь, либо она задохнётся в луже собственной крови.

Если Элизабет попросит Жакетту, свою мать, леди Скроуп не вымолвит больше ни слова, а будет глупо открывать и закрывать рот.

Если Элизабет попросит Жакетту, свою мать, та уведёт их отсюда, они все исчезнут во вспышке зелёного пламени…

Если Элизабет попросит Жакетту, свою мать.

Но испариться в воздухе… Нет! Никакого колдовства! Ни тени подозрения не падёт на её брак! Да, Эдвард полюбил её, но вовсе не из-за колдовства, а только благодаря её женским чарам, в ответ на её любовь. Да, именно так, а вовсе не потому, на что намекает её мать и о чём шепчутся братья Эдварда.

Нет, нет и нет! Элизабет помнит, как обошлись с Эленор Кобэм. Как та ходила босая, в белом рубище, и весь Лондон смеялся над нею. Элизабет не хочет такой судьбы. Не хочет причинить боль Эдварду. Её место здесь. Она должна оставаться здесь, ждать, молиться и надеяться.

А паук на стене всё плетёт, всё плетёт свою сеть…

***

_И чтобы никто не смел сидеть за его столом, но только персоны, всецело одобренные графом Риверсом, и чтобы читали ему истории благородные по духу, дабы воспитать подобающее поведение, и чтобы в его присутствии велись разговоры достойные, о чести, о мудрости, о деяниях великих, ничего, что могло бы пробудить в нём пороки характера…_

**29 сентября 1479**

**Замок Ладлоу, Шропшир**

Тени на стене непрерывно двигаются. Он хочет уснуть, но не может. Он знает, что его разбудят до рассвета. Отец расписал каждый час его жизни. Сначала к нему приходит дядя Энтони или кто-нибудь из его людей. Затем месса. После мессы завтрак — хлеб, молоко и мёд, все слуги — в ливреях Эдварда. Затем учёба — тривиум, а после обеда охота, либо верховая езда, либо упражнения с копьём. Эдвард не помнит войны, но его дядя Риверс говорит, что мир не значит безделье, а потому он должен учиться — должен _стремиться_ к знаниям, чтобы в один прекрасный день стать королём. Настоящим королём. И принять на свои плечи ответственность за всё королевство — вместе с короной. Однажды отец позволил ему её надеть — и корона, проскочив голову, оказалась у него на плечах, а дядя Ричард нахмурился и сказал: _Слишком дорого она тебе обошлась, негоже ребёнку играть с символом власти_.

 

Отец же только рассмеялся. _Все отцы на свете видят, как их сыновья наследуют дело их жизни. Все отцы, кроме отцов-королей. Поэтому не смей отказывать мне в этом невинном удовольствии._

 

 _Никто не смеет отказывать в удовольствии_ _в_ _ашему величеству_ , ответил дядя Ричард и пожал плечами. А когда герцог Глостер ушёл, отец повернулся к Эдварду и спросил: _Тяжело?_

И Эдвард не осмелился расстроить своего отца-короля, не осмелился сказать ему, что его корона ничего не весит, словно сделана из бумаги, а потому сказал _да_ и улыбнулся.

 _Молодец. Хороший мальчик. Запомни, корона ничего не значит, совершенно ничего не значит. А то, что значит…_ — Отец легонько ткнул Эдварда в лоб, — _… находится здесь._

Это был последний его разговор с отцом, Эдвард не покидал Ладлоу уже почти год. Между тем умер его дядя Джордж, а месяц назад родилась ещё одна сестра — и её рука уже обещана кастильскому принцу. Ему тоже просватали принцессу из Британии. Брачные договоры словно паутиной оплетали европейских монархов, и сквозь раскинутую сеть этой паутины не смог бы пробраться ни один враг. Но какие у них враги? Старый Генрих Ланкастер мёртв. Другой Эдвард, Вестминстер, сын Генриха, убит, и теперь разве что его призрак пугает детей Йорков. У них не осталось врагов, Эдвард может спать спокойно. 

Но он не может. Уже скоро дядя придёт его будить. Эдвард то засыпает, то просыпается, то опять уплывает в сон.

Про пауков и змей и про странных, похожих на змей существ, что скользят в зелёной траве навстречу своей смерти. Про реку с извилистыми берегами и растущую из земли белую башню. Он знает, что в этой башне найдёт свою смерть — так же как должен был найти её в святом месте, как его отец должен был найти свою смерть множество раз, ведь смерть короля не может остаться безнаказной. Но кто посмеет его убить? Наверное, это неважно. Убийца проникнет в его сны, как первый луч солнца зимним утром, и это и будет конец. Эдвард знает, что так и будет, как знает и то, что сейчас он спит.

Он смотрит на почему-то застывшие тени. Полог кровати откинут, а в углу кто-то стоит. 

 _Дядя?_  — спрашивает Эдвард. Он хочет развернуться на другой бок и спать дальше, но вдруг понимает, что его глаза закрыты. Он спит — а человек в углу становится колдуном с мерцающими глазами и волшебной палочкой в руке. А вокруг стоит леденящая тишина: за окном не поют птицы, не шепчет ветер. Не скрипит кровать и не потрескивают в очаге догорающие угли.

Эдвард шарит под подушкой в поисках кинжала, а когда находит, кинжал обжигает ему руку. Морщась от боли, он всё равно сжимает его в ладони.

 _Спокойно, мальчик,_  говорит колдун.  _Не тревожься. Я не причиню тебе зла._

Кинжал больше не обжигает, а холодит кожу, но руке всё ещё больно.

 _Мы знакомы?_  спрашивает Эдвард, не ожидая ответа.  _Ты служишь моему дяде Риверсу?_

_Нет._

_Чего ты хочешь?_

Колдун смотрит так, словно Эдвард — выпущенный в первый полёт ловчий сокол. Так, словно оценивает — хорошо летит, но ещё не время судить. Подождём, поглядим на него ещё…

 _Мать твоей матери, Жакетта, она была из нас_ , говорит валлиец.  _И тётя дяди твоего, Эленор Глостер. Твоя же мать… Твой дед её нам не отдал, по праву крови и по велению сердца. И если бы не то, она б уехала во Францию и стала одной из нас._  Валлиец улыбнулся, и уста его изрекли ложь: _И вот ты здесь, сын короля. И магия монаршей крови в Британии возродит колдовство._

 _Не понимаю, про что ты речь ведёшь,_  говорит Эдвард, но знает, что это тоже ложь.  Иногда… Эдвард не мог этого объяснить. Бесследно пропадали вещи. Сами собой зажигались свечи. Однажды, когда он упражнялся с копьём, его лошадь отпрянула и стала заваливаться на бок, но что-то… может быть, отчаянное нежелание Эдварда падать… каким-то образом удержало её на ногах. А когда он хотел побыть один, никто не мог его найти — а где можно спрятаться в Ладлоу, полном людей из его собственной свиты?

_Тебе всего лишь девять. Когда тебе исполнится одиннадцать, мы заберём тебя, и ты научишься использовать свою силу. Я говорю тебе сейчас, чтобы, когда придёт пора, ты был готов._

_Но мой отец,_  говорит Эдвард, имея в виду  _но моя страна_. И валлиец словно читает его мысли.

 _Когда ты выучишься, ты придёшь назад. И будешь править этим королевст_ _в_ _ом. Никто не сможет причинить тебе вреда. Отец твой всё поймёт, а если нет, то есть другие. Есть сговоры и  предсказанья, —_ колдун ответил _._ _—_ _И то и то пойдёт на пользу._

_А я вернусь назад?_

Эдвард чувствует страх. Он вдруг понимает, что колдун пришёл по его душу — сейчас он заберёт его, и всю оставшуюся жизнь Эдварду суждено провести среди холмов…

 _Не бойся, королевич. Я не принадлежу к маленькому народу,_ — произносит валлиец. _— Я пришёл как друг и учитель, сказать тебе что, если не готов ты знанья получить, ты потеряешь больше, чем корону. Скажи, чему ты научился в этом месте?_

 _Грамоте_ , отвечает принц в своём сне.

_Хорошо, что ты обучен грамоте. Значит, ты способен видеть за символами смысл. Изучаешь ли ты логику?_

_Да_ , отвечает Эдвард.

_И это хорошо. Уменье стройно мыслить должно непрекращая развивать. А что насчёт…_

Колдун делает какой-то замысловатый жест своей палочкой, шепча что-то на латыни. На мгновение тени исчезают, и комната наполняется сиянием звёзд и шёпотом голосов.

… _риторики?_ спрашивает валлиец.  _Хотел бы ты учить мой тривиум?_

И Эдвард хочет. Он хочет превращать тьму в свет, а тяжесть в лёгкость. Он хочет мирно спать в своей кровати.

_Тогда я обещаю. Когда наступит правильное время, мы за тобой вернёмся._

И ничего с той ночи спокойный принца сон не омрачает. Он знает, что увиденная башня, что поглотить его готова, не предсказание, но обещанье.

*******

_Таким образом, сей так называемый брак между помянутым королём Эдуардом и Элизабет Грей был заключён самовольно, без согласия или уведомления лордов сей страны а также в результате белого и черного чародейства, применённых помянутой Элизабет и её матерью Жакеттой, герцогиней Бедфорд. Так гласит мнение парламента, так говорит народ, и так известно по всей стране; и если это будет необходимо, сии положения могут быть доказаны в удобное время и в удобном Вам месте_

Titulus Regius

  
**22 августа 1482**

**Замок Берик**

Замок Берик нависает над устьем без умолку шумящего Туида. Ожидание. Двадцать тысяч душ под рукою Глостера, армия Англии. Они пришли сюда, чтоб возвести герцога Олбани на трон Шотландии, хотя по правде Эдвард больше радеет о приданом для своей дочери Сесили. Ричард же хочет захватить сам Берик…

…он хочет многого, — произносит Ричард в сторону, обращаясь к невидимому собеседнику. -

Последнее, что отобрать осталось у Маргариты из Анжу. Отец погиб, а Эдуард на троне…

…корыстный, алчный, похотливый червь, завязнувший в своём болоте…

…и сыновья его здоровы, а дочери пристроены. И что теперь им остаётся, как не погрязть в делах соседних стран?

  
Ричард проводит смотр королевской артиллерии, хотя, по правде говоря, он считает её своею. Его рибадекин, пять узких труб, лежащих рядом, как на кровати члены одной семьи. И так же бесполезны, как волынка. Он пригодится позже, в поле, когда с шотландцами уже столкнутся. Но рядом с ними фальконеты, ввезённые с Бургундии. Три дула, украшенные соколом в полёте. И так и хочется пройтись по выпуклым узорам, холодная на ощупь сталь в любой момент готова раскалиться. И этим предсказаньям он готов довериться без оговору.

Что за валлиец смотрит на него? И точно, что валлиец: он видел эту тёмную породу и в никуда смотрящий взгляд. Язык лишь дополняет впечатленье.

_Ты королевский брат, не так ли?_

Кивает Ричард, хоть и не привык он запросто болтать с простолюдином — негоже это сыну короля.

_Я думал так. Твой вид похож на твоего отца._

…какое странное сравненье, чудное даже для валлийца…

…хотя и верное. Мать часто говорила, что он похож на своего отца, кривую спину не считая. Из рода Йорков все хрупки на вид, скрывая внутреннюю силу, как фальконеты, что он приобрёл. Но Эдвард не такой…

…широкоплечий и высокий, совсем другой он…

…вовсе не как отец.

 _Ты знал отца?_ По возрасту валлиец мог вполне.  _Откуда?_

 _Его я встретил на суде,_ валлийца был ответ. _О колдовстве речь шла._

— Что ж, честно, хоть и не вполне понятно.

_Твоём?_

_И да, и нет._

_А ты мне не ответил_ , устал от недомолвок Ричард.

 _Ай_ , валлийца был ответ, и Ричард понял, что было то названье. Маржори Журден, ведьма из Ая, разрушившая жизни герцога и герцогини Глостер, Эленор. Валлиец посмотрел ему в глаза и понял, что Ричарду знакомо это слово.

_Твой ум остёр, о Ричард Глостер. А теперь меня ты выслушаешь, хочешь или нет._

Валлиец безобиден…

…на ум пришло неведомо откуда, бесхитростный валлийца взгляд, возможно, повлиял на эти мысли. На новые орудья Ричард ещё раз посмотрел…

…а может быть и нет.

 _Сюда,_  промолвил Ричард резко, указывая на свою палатку. Уже решил он, что убьёт валлийца своею собственной рукою. Возможно, лучше заключить его под стражу и рассказать, что пойман был шпион. Не повлияет ли на боевой настрой у войска известье, что колдун валлийский служил шотландцам? Может быть. А может быть и нет. Не следует к тому же забывать, что брат его был сгублен колдунами, и будет справедливо воздаянье. И если в смерти братовой жены повинен яд, то в смерти брата повинны предсказания и сны…

…предательство и жажда власти.

Но время поглотило разногласья, как сам Джордж утонул в бочке с мальвазией. Но слухи лгут, единственная жидкость, в которой Джордж мог бы утонуть, была его же кровь. Об этом Ричард знал, приспешник короля разрезал глотку Джорджа от уха и до уха. Не стал бы Эдвард брата топить в вине. И было не до смеха ему. Так мог бы сделать Ричард, но Ричард просто ждал, когда же Джордж погубит сам себя. А Анна была в то время в Миддлхеме и не могла его утешить. Поэтому его костяшки пальцев, соприкоснувшись со стеной, свидетелями горя стали, окрасившись его же кровью. То был его безмолвный плач по брату. По брату и его мечтам. Неукротимый Джордж…

Колдун меж тем всё бормотал чего-то, как будто сунул жабу в рот. Но Ричард слышал лишь шум в ушах. И часовым снаружи тента кивнул. По выражению лица его они понятливо закрыли полог палатки, и Ричард уж за кинжалом потянулся.

_Не хочешь убивать меня ты._

Ричард застыл, валлийца не успев коснуться. Колдун не соизволил обернуться, настолько был уверен в согласье Ричарда.  _Не сейчас. Пришёл по делу я к тебе, чтоб обсудить племянников твоих._  

 _Мои племянники не будут общего с таким как ты иметь,_ ответил Ричард.

_Ты меня не понял. Они уже такие же как я. Прошу, кинжал свой опусти. Не надо пачкать платье моё кровью._

Мягки казалися слова валлийца, но за ними скрывалась сталь, и Ричард ощутил слепую ярость. 

 _Да попади ты в ад_ , вскричал он, к колдуну бросаясь, но ухватить сумел лишь воздух. Когда же выбросил вторую руку, почувствовал такую боль, ничто с которой не сравнится.

_Он дьявол?_

Вдруг его руки исцелились, а валлиец сжал его в объятьях, усилием подобных Уорика объятьям, как будто оба были коммерсанты, скрепляющие выгодное дело.

 _Не прибегаем в наших мы делах к услугам бесов, будь уверен,_  валлиец прошептал ему на ухо. _Теперь садись и слушай._

Он начал говорить, и на мгновенье Ричард забыл про страх кроме того, который чувствует любой ребёнок перед учителем. Он словно оказался в Миддлхеме и слушал, как рассказывал Уорик о славном прошлом…

…и Ричард слушает и слышит, но другое…

…глубины памяти он словно бороздит…

 _Давным-давно жил мудрый человек, и было много у него детей,_  была речь колдуна.  _И каждый из детей владел особой силой. Один мог создавать, другой стыдить, и веселить, и слать проклятья. А также убивать._

— вино, платок, расплёснутая чаша…

_Один из сыновей сильнее был, чем остальные, и начал думать он — чем я обязан братьям? Зачем мне жить средь них, когда они слабее? Когда не видят, что у них под носом?_

…три солнца село и взошло… 

 _Ведь ты не будешь убивать родного брата за то, что он слабее? Нет. Не можешь и его оставить. Вот так и мы и живём средь вас. Мы делим с вами и еду, и воду, и бок о бок сражаемся в бою, а иногда и любим. Ведь все мы любим братьев, разве нет? Какие бы они ни были. И нас вам не видать, —_ солгал колдун,  _— чтоб вам не навредила наша сила._

…И Ричард видит тайные деревни и башни, устремившиеся ввысь, укрытые могучими горами, должно быть, Франции иль, может,царства скоттов — нет в Англии подобных гор…

… _сейчас стоишь ты в гуще всех событий. Не только мы имеем интерес к твоим племянникам. И люди Фламеля, и люди Аркской Девы, возможно, и они придут за ними. Лиз Шор друзьям супруга в Нижних землях продаст их. Такого не должны мы допустить._

…ночные тени носит над водой…

 

_Возможно, с лордом Риверсом спокойней им будет, но имей в виду, у нас, в Уэльсе, ходит поговорка. Ребёнок вырастает, а одежда его останется такою, как была. И так же в детстве мы владеем силой, которую не можем удержать, что спит внутри, словно медведь зимою._

…медведь и цепь, зазубренная сталь и кровь вокруг, так много крови…

_Когда же исполняется нам десять или одиннадцать, то это колдовство растёт и, если будет скрыто, оно внутри нас всё перевернёт, проникнет в разум, ограничит тело._

…должно быть, тяжела такая участь. Он прикусил язык…

  
_Один король познал такую участь. Мы не хотим такому повторенья. А старой мы Жакетте не могли довериться, ведь из чужой страны она была, теперь же умерла. Твой брат не передаст нам сыновей. Элизабет…_

…Ричард сжал руки в кулаки, он…

… _заберёт их силой колдовства…_

…напрягся. Его глаза…

_-…нам не помешают. Народ растёт наш, нужен нам король, или придётся Поттерам отдаться во власть ил_ _ь_ _Малф_ _уа_ _, не обойдётся без кровопролитья, а ты ведь знаешь, так же как и я, как нужен мир на этих землях…_

…подёрнулися дымкой в синем свете…

… _и брата сыновей ты нам отдашь, они взрастут и в этом королевстве будут править — нами, ты же будешь править своим народом…_

…и юный Рутленд скачет на войну, и никогда с неё он не вернётся…

… _хотя тебе б понравилось у нас. Мы уважаем хитрость и смекалку, и храбрость и стремление к ученью, и верность. И тот же символ — гордый дикий вепрь…_

…его рука беспомощно висит, а силы тают…

— _но наш девиз ничем не_ _уподобен_ _тво_ _ему_ _— Loyaulte vous lie, не так ли? Loyaulte vous lie._

…И Ричард чувствует себя связанным и одновременно свободным. Он не пойдёт на поводу у колдуна, он предупредит своего брата, предупредит племянников, он убережёт их от этого неведомого мира колдовских междоусобиц и призрачных королей…

_Меня ты не обманешь. Лучше бы тебе сменить решение. И мы придём за ними, когда умрёт твой брат. Ты можешь, Глостер, забрать его корону,_ _коль_ _желаешь._

Ричард почувствовал, что может говорить, хотя во рту и отдавало кровью…

_Что если нет? И их вам не отдам?_

Глаза валлийца превратились в лёд.

_Твой сын болеет часто, это правда?_

И стало тихо, вспышка света и запах пороха — и вот опять один.

И Ричард знает, что теперь грядёт. Часы у брата сочтены, уж это ясно, а дальше нужно действовать без промедленья. Не может доверять он графу Риверсу, ни одному из Вудвиллов не может. На этих хитрецов найдёт управу — по праву крови или по закону. И это будет просто, очень просто. Он заберёт племянников себе. Поселит рядом, точно — в Тауэре. А колдуны пускай себе колдуют. Им не пройти сквозь каменные стены. За кем последним остаётся слово ещё посмотрим. Этому валлийцу, а также тем, кто прячется за ним, не потревожить славный Йорков дом.

 


End file.
